mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:SuperMarioClub/Bac à Boo
Liste des modèles Modèle:Suppressionpage Voici un modèle pour ceux qui veulent supprimer une page mais qui ont peur de la supprimer tout de suite. Ainsi, ce modèle aidera le staff et les contributeurs du Wiki Mario à organiser un débat sans pression avant de supprimer le page. Le plus de "oui" supprimera donc définitivement la page. Si cela vous convient, on peut remplacer ce modèle par le modèle utilisé jusqu'alors : "Suppression". Voici à quoi ressemble ce modèle : Modèle:NCI Voici un modèle qui pourra être utilisé pour une page dont le nom est totalement inconnu. Voici le modèle : Liste des annonces Annonces très importantes Ici se trouve des suggestion, importantes pour moi, pour le Wiki Mario : * Annonce importante pour une Organisation plus grande sur le Wiki Mario Annonces normales Ici se trouve des suggestions peu importantes mais que j'ai envie de partager, tout simplement ! Voici ces annonces : annonce pour le moment BONUS (déplacé de ma page d'utilisateur) BONUS : ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- J'ai aussi des choses à dire sur les séries (juste pour parler de Mario dans d'autres médias que le jeu vidéo) : * Les moins (désolé si je critique un peu trop abusivement)32px : ** Super Mario Bros. Super Show! de 1989 : Je suis un peu déçu de la qualité, des dessins (en particulier la dernière saison et Peach qui est très moche et sa voix m'énerve un petit peu) et de l'histoire (qui n'a rien a voir avec le jeu : la première est plus sur les contes, la deuxième, un peu mieux car il y a un lien plus rapproché avec le jeu et la dernière, pareil que la première). Sinon, certaines musiques (je parle de ceux qui sont adaptés du jeu vidéo) sont assez corrects (comme celle de la musique sous l'eau de Super Mario Bros. dans la première saison). Pour moi, tous ça vaut une note assez moyenne (car après tout, Nintendo of America a essayé de faire de son mieux) ! **''Super Mario Bros.'' de 1993 (je l'ai seulement en cassette) : Alors, là, j'en ai des choses à dire à ce sujet ! je suis désolé mais payer chère juste pour ça, c'est hélas vraiment injuste ! Surtout pour un fan et j'ai vu qu'il n'était pas destiné aux enfants ! J'en suis un, pourtant je l'ai vu, c'est vrai que certains passages faisait vraiment peur, surtout ce mauvais souvenir que je garde toujours dans ma mémoire, celle de la transformation d'un Toad en Goomba, Brrr !) : Tout d'abord, l'histoire qui n'a complètement rien à voir (comme par exemple l'histoire des dinosaures ??? °-°, ou encore Daisy qui remplace Peach, mais ça, je ne le compte pas (pour dire que c'est une adaptation de Super Mario Land et pour dire que Luigi est amoureux d'elle) avec des personnages qui n'existent même pas dans le jeu, la musique, ça va comme le début avec la musique rappelant Super Mario Bros., les personnages, ça va à part que Yoshi (le pauvre, j'adore ce petit dinosaure) est un vrai tyrannosaure alors que l'on ne sait pas vraiment si c'en est un et le gentleman, Anthony Scapelli (comme mon nom), est un personnage inutile. Je mettrai, allez, une note un peu plus que la moyenne pour faire plaisir et pour me dire en moi-même qu'après tout, ce pauvre Bob Hoskins (qui faisait Mario) est malheureusement mort (Sniff, il faisait bien le rôle de Mario avec sa petite moustache et son béret, je m'en souviens encore car il me faisait rire comme par exemple quand il est tombé en plein vol car Luigi l'avait trahi). * Les plus 32px30px: **''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' de 1986 : l'histoire est assez bien seulement au début, Peach crie tout le temps, mais j'en reviens surtout à la fin, petite (grosse ?) catastrophe, on apprend enfin ce que Shigeru Miyamoto (qui faisait le film avec Masami Hata) avait à nous dire sur la grande question " Pourquoi Mario & Peach ne peuvent pas se marier ? ", donc on finit tranquille jusqu'à THE moment : Peach récupère son bijou et redonne transformation à Kibidango (qu'on croyait seulement petit chien bleu) en un prince nommé Haru, qui nous dévoile la triste vérité (Attention) : PEACH...EST FIANCÉ À...HARU ! (pauvre Mario), celui-ci jaloux tomba dans les pommes et décida de laisser Peach et Haru se marier en partant comme ça avec son frère, sans rester ou se marier avec sa Pichi-hîme. Mais bon, fallait bien un problème car les films parfaits, ça n'existe pas. Revenons à ma critique, la musique, génial surtout que certaines sont tristes comme Crystal Ball (normal, c'est chanté par Mami Yamase, voix de Peach dans l'anime et chanteuse des années 1980/1990 très célèbre, chanteuse N°1 au Japon pendant ces années-là, pour sa voix "enfantine") ou encore certaines amusantes comme Doki Doki Do It! Après, la qualité des dessins, c'est assez correctes pour un film de 1986 et je donnerai une note assez haute. **''Amada Anime Série: Super Mario Bros.'' de 1989 : C'est une adaptation des contes, l'histoire, comme je l'ai dit venant des contes japonais (sauf Snow White où c'est un conte traditionnel et dommage qu'il n'est que 3 contes adaptés), la musique et l'ambiance, ça va sauf que beaucoup de musiques ne sont pas adaptées de Super Mario Bros. 3 et les dessins, assez proche des jeux vidéo globalement. Une haute note. Mes pages préférées right # Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (ma 1ère page sur le Wiki Mario) # Amada Anime Serie: Super Mario Bros. # Mario # Luigi # Bowser # Peach # Daisy # Super Mario Galaxy # Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Circuit Mario Je mets ça mais j'aime toutes les pages ! Je trouve qu'elles sont toutes essentielles pour le Wiki Mario ! Mais ça, on s'en doute un peu... :p Mes personnages favoris (dans l'ordre de celui que j'aime le plus) right # Mario ("Bien évidemment ! Bien évidemment ! Bien ÉVIDEMMENT !!!") # Luigi ("I'm-a-Luigi and I f**k you!" è_é) # Bowser (Bowser, c'est Bowser ! :p) # Toad/Toadette (petit(e) être gentil(le), voilà voilà ! :3) # Peach (my love! ♥) # Yoshi (Yoshi! 20px) # Donkey Kong/Diddy Kong (Euh... J'aime les bananes ?) # Harmonie/Daisy (Harmonie, elle est classe ! Et Daisy, elle est classe aussi ! C'est tout pour moi ! :D) # Gracowitz ("Je trouve que c'est un très grand et principal boss des RPG Mario & Luigi car dans les quatre, je ne compte pas Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, il apparaît dans 3 des RPG, soit 3/4, normal qu'il n'est pas dans Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros car il est anéanti avec Métaboss avec son Astre Noir dans Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser ! Il est un peu énervant avec ses "Fuyuyuyu" et sa voix de robot aiguë !" - SMC, 2014) # Étoile d'or (très amusante avec son surnom "Chippy", donné par Bowser, et aussi pour son sale caractère ! :p) left Mon film Mario préféré Mes séries préférées (dans l'ordre de la plus aimée à la moins aimée) right # Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! # Amada Anime Serie: Super Mario Bros. # Super Mario Bros. # Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Et c'est tout ! Mes séries de jeux vidéo Super Mario préférées Fichier:BowserCastle_SMA4.gifFichier:Bowserfeu.gif 180px|right # Série Super Mario # Série Mario & Luigi # Série Yoshi's Island # Série Mario Kart # Série Paper Mario # Série Luigi's Mansion # Série Super Smash Bros. # Série Mario & Sonic # Série Mario sportif # Série Mario hors-série (globalement) Mes séries de jeux vidéo préférées right|45px Je n'ai pas particulièrement de préférences, mais les jeux de plate-forme et les RPG sont mes deux genres de référence. Et en jeux vidéo right|55px Ce n'est pas forcément dans l'ordre de mes préférences, sauf éventuellement pour Mario et The Legend of Zelda (et aussi Pokémon) qui représentent pour moi les deux franchises qui ont bouleversé ma vie de joueur). Après, c'est un peu le désordre, c'est selon les jeux que j'apprécie une série plus qu'une autre et inversement. right # Mario # The Legend of Zelda # Pokémon # Super Smash Bros. # Kirby # Sonic The Hedgehog (je n'aime pas trop le "nouveau" Sonic) # Megaman # Mother Mes jeux Luigi bros..jpeg|''Luigi Bros.'' (je le compte quand même dû à Mario Bros. malgré qu'il soit inclus dans Super Mario 3D World) Fichier:Dk_jeu.jpg|''Donkey Kong'' (en téléchargement sur ma Wii gratuitement dans le pack : "Wii : Super Mario Bros. Édition 25e anniversaire") Donkey Kong Jr..jpg|''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (en téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop de ma Nintendo 3DS) Nintendo_Entertainment_System.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Nintendo Entertainment System ! Super_Mario_Bros._en_version_japonaise.jpeg|''Super Mario Bros.'' SMB TLL Boxart.png|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' (en téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop de ma Nintendo 3DS) Sm2.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Super Mario Bros 3.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' The_legend_of_elda.jpeg|''The Legend of Zelda'' ZeldaIITheAdventureofLink.jpg|''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' Kirby's_adventure.jpeg|''Kirby's Adventure'' McDonaldland.jpeg|''McDonaldland'' Teenage_Mutant_Hero_Turtles.jpeg|''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' Super_Nintendo.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Super Nintendo (et aussi Super Famicom) ! SuperMarioWorldJAP.jpg|''Super Mario World'' (version japonaise) SuperMarioKart(JAP).jpeg|''Super Mario Kart'' (version japonaise) SuperMarioWorld2Yoshi's_Island(JAP).jpg|''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (version japonaise) Super mario all-stars.jpeg|''Super Mario All-Stars'' MarioPaint-EUR.jpg|''Mario Paint'' Zelda_no_Densetsu_-_Kamigami_no_Triforce_(Japan).jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (version japonaise) Mother2.jpg|''EarthBound'' / Mother 2 StreetFighterII.jpg|''Street Fighter 2'' Aladdin.jpg|''Disney's Aladdin'' Game_Boy.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Game Boy (j'ai aussi la Game Boy Color) ! 1307024408-super-mario-land.jpg|''Super Mario Land'' (également en téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop de ma Nintendo 3DS) Super_Mario_Land_2.jpg|''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (également en téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop sur ma Nintendo 3DS) Drmario.jpg|''Dr. Mario'' (en téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop de ma Nintendo 3DS) Game_&_watch_gallery.jpeg|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (en téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop sur ma Nintendo 3DS) Pacman_GBA.jpeg|''PAC-MAN'' (en téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop de ma Nintendo 3DS) Super mario bros. deluxe.jpeg|''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' TheLegendofZeldaLinksAwakening.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' TheLegendofZeldaLinksAwakeningDX.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' Kirby'sDreamLand.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirby'sDreamLandII.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' R-Type_2.jpeg|''R-Type II'' Pokémon_Trading_Card_Game.jpeg|''Pokémon Trading Card Game'' Pokémon_Version_Jaune.jpeg|''Pokémon Version Jaune : Édition Spéciale Pikachu'' Maru's_Mission.jpeg|''Maru's Mission'' Pokémon_Version_Or.jpeg|''Pokémon Version Or : Attrapez-les tous !'' Nintendo_64.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Nintendo 64 ! SuperMario64PALEUR.jpg|''Super Mario 64'' Mario_Kart_64.jpg|''Mario Kart 64'' Yoshi'sStory-EUR.jpg|''Yoshi's Story'' (versions européenne et japonaise) TheLegendofZeldaOcarinaofTime.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' TheLegendofZeldaMajora'sMask.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Game_Boy_Advance.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Game Boy Advance ! SuperMarioAdvance-EUR.png|''Super Mario Advance'' Mario & Luigi Superstar saga.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' MarioKartSuperCircuit-EUR.png|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Yoshi'sUniversalGravitation(Jap).jpg|''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' (version japonaise) TheLegendofZeldaMinishCap.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap'' TheLegendofZeldaFourSwords.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' (version japonaise) Pokémon_Version_Vert_Feuille.jpeg|''Pokémon Version Vert Feuille'' Pokémon_Version_Rubis.jpeg|''Pokémon Version Rubis'' GameCube-.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur GameCube (même si j'y joue sur ma Wii parfois) ! Super-mario-sunshine-jaquette-ME0000220212_2.jpg|''Super Mario Sunshine'' Mario_Kart_Double_Dash_!!.jpeg|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' Luigi'sMansion-FRA-GCN.png|''Luigi's Mansion'' TheLegendofZeldaTheWindWaker.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: The WindWaker'' TheLegendofZeldaFourSwordsAdventures.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' AnimalCrossing.jpg|''Animal Crossing'' Pikmin.jpg|''Pikmin'' Nintendo_DS.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Nintendo DS (j'y joue aussi sur ma Nintendo 3DS et ma New Nintendo 3DS) ! NewSuperMarioBros-EUR.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros.'' SuperMario64DS-EUR.png|''Super Mario 64 DS'' (remake de Super Mario 64) Boîte_Yoshi's_Island_DS.jpg|''Yoshi's Island DS'' Mario_&_Luigi_Partners_in_time.jpg|''Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps'' Mario&LuigiVoyageAuCentreDeBowser.png|''Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser'' YoshiTouch&Go-EUR.png|''Yoshi Touch & Go'' MarioVs.DonkeyKong2LaMarcheDesMini.png|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2 : La Marche des Mini'' Mario vs Donkey Kong Pagaille à Mini-land.jpeg|''Mario vs. Donkey Kong : Pagaille à Mini-Land !'' MarioKartDS-PAL-EUR.png|''Mario Party DS'' Mario slam basketball.jpg|''Mario Slam Basketball'' MarioPartyDS-EUR.png|''Mario Kart DS'' Super_princess_peach.jpeg|''Super Princess Peach'' TheLegendofZeldaPhantomHourglass.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' TheLegendofZeldaSpiritTracks.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' Pokémon_Version_Platne.jpeg|''Pokémon Version Platine'' Pokémon_Version_Diamant.jpeg|''Pokémon Version Diamant'' Pokémon_Ranger.jpeg|''Pokémon Ranger'' PokémonversionNoir.jpg|''Pokémon Version Noire'' PokémonversionBlanche2.jpg|''Pokémon Version Blanche 2'' PokémonversionArgentSoulSilver.jpg|''Pokémon Version Argent Soulsilver'' PokémonDonjonMystèreExplorateursduCiel.jpg|''Pokémon Donjon Mystère Explorateurs du Ciel'' PokémonDonjonMystèreExplorateursduTemps.jpg|''Pokémon Donjon Mystère Explorateurs du Temps'' AnimalCrossingWildWorld.jpg|''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Nintendogs.jpg|''Nintendogs Labrador & Friends'' RhythmParadise.jpg|''Rhythm Paradise'' SonicClassicCollection.jpg|''Sonic Classic Collection'' SonicConfrériedesTénèbres.jpg|''Sonic Chronicles La Confrérie des Ténèbres'' Wii_-.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Wii (j'y joue sur ma Wii U aussi parfois) ! Super mario all-stars édition 25 ème anniversaire.jpeg|''Super Mario All-Stars Édition 25e anniversaire'' Galaxy Box.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' Galaxy two.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' NSMBWiiPALEU.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Mario_Party_8_EU_(1).jpg|''Mario Party 8'' MP9 EUcover.jpg|''Mario Party 9'' Donkey kong country returns.jpeg|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' M&S.jpg|''Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012'' MarioKartWii-FRA.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Mario_sports_mix.jpeg|''Mario Sports Mix'' Nouvelle façon de jouer mario power tennis (réédition).jpeg|''Mario Power Tennis'' 340px-Super Paper Mario EUR cover.jpg|''Super Paper Mario'' Super smash bros brwl.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' TheLegendofZeldaTwilightPrincess.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' TheLegendofZeldaSkywardSword.png|''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' Wii_Sports.png|''Wii Sports'' AnimalCrossingLet'sgototheCity.png|''Animal Crossing: Let's go to the City'' LapinsCrétinsRetourverslePassé.jpg|''The Lapins Crétins : Retour vers le Passé'' DessinetonAventure.jpg|''Dessine ton Aventure'' Poképark.jpg|''PokéPark Wii : La Grande Aventure de Pikachu'' Poképark2-Le_Monde_des_Voeux.jpg|''PokéPark 2 : Le Monde des Vœux'' PokémonBattleRevolution.jpg|''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' Nintendo_3DS.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Nintendo 3DS ! Mario_3D_Land_boite.jpg|''Super Mario 3D Land'' MarioKart7-PAL-EUR.png|''Mario Kart 7'' NewSuperMarioBros.2-EUR.png|''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Imgres.jpg|''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Luigi's Mansion 2.png|''Luigi's Mansion 2'' Box.png|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.'' Paperjamjaquette.jpeg|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros.'' Yoshi'sNewIsland-FRA.jpg|''Yoshi's New Island'' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SMM3DSEU.jpg|''Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS'' MarioTennisOpenEU.jpg|''Mario Tennis Open'' MarioPartyIslandTour-PAL-EUR.png|''Mario Party: Island Tour'' MarioSportsSuperstarsBoxArt.png|''Mario Sports Superstars'' Mario&LuigiSuperstarSaga+LesSbiresDeBowser.png|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser'' Puzzle_&_Dragons_Z_&_Puzzle_&_Dragons_Super_Mario_Bros._édition.jpeg|''Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition'' WarioWareGold-FRA.png|''WarioWare Gold'' SonicGenerations.jpg|''Sonic Generations'' TheLegendofZeldaOcarinaofTime3D.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' TheLegendofZeldaMajora'sMask3D.png|''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D'' SuperPokémonRumble.jpg|''Super Pokémon Rumble'' PokémonDonjonMystèreLesPortesdel'Infini.jpg|''Pokémon Donjon Mystère : Les Portes de l'Infini'' AnimalCrossingNewLeaf.png|''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' PokémonX.png|''Pokémon X'' TomodachiLife.png|''Tomodachi Life'' PokémonSaphirAlpha.jpg|''Pokémon Saphir Alpha'' NPFC.jpg|''Nintendo Pocket Football Club - Code de Téléchargement -'' RadarPokémon.jpg|''Radar Pokémon'' Pokédex3DPro.jpg|''Pokédex 3D Pro'' Pokémon_Picross.png|''Pokémon Picross'' Pokémon_Méga_Donjon_Mystère.jpg|''Pokémon Méga Donjon Mystère'' PokémonSoleil.jpg|''Pokémon Soleil'' Pokémon_Ultra-Soleil.jpg|''Pokémon Ultra-Soleil'' Wii u.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Wii U ! NSMBU+NSLU.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. U + New Super Luigi U'' Bbox_!.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Jaquette MK8.png|''Mario Kart 8'' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U.jpeg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Captain Toad Treasure Tracker.jpeg|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' PS_WiiU_SuperMarioMaker_enGB.jpg|''Super Mario Maker'' PaperMarioColorSplashPAL.jpg|''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' NES_Remix.png|''NES Remix'' NES_Remix_2.png|''NES Remix 2'' TheLegendofZeldaTheWindWakerHD.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' Splatoon.jpg|''Splatoon'' PokkénTournament.jpg|''Pokkén Tournament'' ArtAcademyAtelier.jpg|''Art Academy Atelier'' New_Nintendo_3DS.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur New Nintendo 3DS ! XenobladeChronicles3D.jpg|''Xenoblade Chronicles 3D'' Nintendo_Switch_BoiteNA.png|Voici les jeux que j'ai sur Nintendo Switch ! 1-2_Switch.jpg|''1-2 Switch'' TheLegendofZeldaBreathoftheWild.jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' MarioKart8Deluxe-NLD.jpg|''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' Splatoon_2.png|''Splatoon 2'' Mario+TheLapinsCrétinsKingdomBattle.png|''Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle'' SuperMarioOdyssey-EUR.png|''Super Mario Odyssey'' MarioTennisAces-EUR.png|''Mario Tennis Aces'' Super_Mario_Party_EUR.png|''Super Mario Party'' SuperSmashBros.Ultimate-EUR.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SMM2-CouvertureEdLimitéeFRProvisoire.png|''Super Mario Maker 2'' Luigi'sMansion3-EUR.png|''Luigi's Mansion 3'' Pokémon_Let's_Go,_Pikachu.jpg|''Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu'' Pokémon_Épée.jpg|''Pokémon Épée'' The_Legend_of_Zelda_-_Link's_Awakening_(Nintendo_Switch).jpg|''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mes petites questions et vos préférences (représentées par un sondage) Résultats des sondages Liste des nouveaux sondages Résultats des "nouveaux" sondages À bientôt sur mon bac à Boo ! Music: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. - Shopping in Wakeport Musique= center|372px|Musique activée |-| Musique (à désactiver si vous le voulez)= __NOEDITSECTION__